Stable, surfactant-free liquid compositions are disclosed in, for example, U.S. application Ser. No. 11/748,943 to Patel et al. As indicated in that disclosure, use of structurants in the aqueous phase of these compositions allows preparation of stable compositions (emulsion will not separate when kept in storage at 400 for at least 2 weeks, preferably at least 50° for 3 months) without surfactant and requiring only modest levels (<14%, preferably 0.1-12%, preferably ≦10% by wt.) of hydrophobic oil/emollient (typically, higher oil levels help stabilization).
The absence of surfactant means there is no interaction between surfactant and hydrophobic phase, and permits preparation of relatively clear or transparent aqueous gels such as those disclosed in U.S. Ser. No. 11/748,943 to Patel.
Unexpectedly applicants have now found that use of the substantially surfactant free gel compositions also creates enhanced deposition of benefit agents when such agents are added to the gels.